Roadtrip
by xsprinter
Summary: Athrun and Kira are best friends but were separated after college, but they still kept in contact. One day Athrun stops by Tokyo and bumps into a girl and suddenly demands him to take her along for a long roadtrip. What would happen?


**Roadtrip**

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: Athrun and Kira are best friends but were separated after college, but they still kept in contact. One day Athrun stops by Tokyo and bumps into a girl and suddenly demands him to take her along for a long roadtrip. What would happen?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**Chapter 1: Konnichiwa**

Athrun checks on the GPS of his vehicle while parked by the streets.

"Damn… of all the places in the world… I find Tokyo the hardest…" he mumbles.

"You should try Manila… it's hectic" A girl with blonde hair stopped by his convertible casually. Athrun raised his eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh… the name's Cagalli" She offered a hand to him smiling.

"Ath- …" Athrun shook her hand but was unable to finish when he heard some noise.

"HEY CAGALLI-SAMA… PLEASE COME BACK!" some men in black suits came by the corner and spotted the blonde lady.

"Hey… is by any chance you're headed to Sendai?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah… but I don't know which exit to take…" Athrun informed her and looked at the rearview mirror seeing the suited men running down the sidewalk. Cagalli suddenly jumped in and shocked Athrun.

"Drive…" Cagalli said flicking her finger pointing ahead as she gestured him.

"Wha?" Athrun asked his eyes widening.

"I'll direct you… now drive" Cagalli persisted. Athrun shook his head and pulled out the street making some vehicles honk at his sudden turn.

"So… where do I make the turn…" Athrun asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Mind if we make a stop first?" Cagalli asked. Athrun shrugged and pulled over to an ATM machine.

"Now we're set… onwards!" Cagalli pointed and Athrun drove out to the expressway headed north to Sendai.

"By the way… you haven't told me your name…" Cagalli stated as she kept her view on the grasslands.

"The name's Athrun Zala… Escape chauffeur extraordinaire" Athrun offered his hand and Cagalli laughed as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you mister Zala… If I may say… you're quite the charming chauffeur… every girl would _die_ to have a chauffeur who's hot as you…" Cagalli rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"So mind telling me why those men were chasing you?" Athrun shook his head asked as he changed lane to pass a bus.

"Mind telling me why you accepted my offer?" Cagalli countered.

"I asked first… don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question?" Athrun smirked as he sped through the middle of two trucks.

"Very funny… let's just say I'd hate to be locked up…" Cagalli flicked her hair as she replied.

"So basically I'm assisting a fugutive" Athrun chuckled.

"Yep… shouldn't you be pulling over now and dropping me off then?" Cagalli shrugged. Athrun just laughed at the comment and continued his driving.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli looked at him.

"Nothing… I just found it funny… it's an inside thing…" Athrun chuckled.

"Yeah I could tell… and maybe that's the same reason why you took my offer to take you there… another 'inside' thing" Cagalli smirked.

"HEY! I resent that! Lady… I have complete control of my hormones…" Athrun stated.

"Riiiight… which means if I show my breasts to you now… you wouldn't mind?" Cagalli bluntly offered and the car swerved a bit. Cagalli laughed at his reaction.

"Not funny…" Athrun snorted as he kept his eyes on the road ahead overtaking another car.

"By the way… you don't mind if you put the roof back? I need to change my clothes.. as you can see… It's quite dirty from earlier's activities…" Cagalli asked.

"Huh? Ah… err… s-sure…" Athrun blushed a bit as he pushed a button and the roof popped out from behind and locked up to the windshield's holder. As Cagalli tried to make her way to the back of the car she whispered…

"Feel free to look anytime…" She whispered seductively and purposely shaked her ass before she got at the back of the car. Athrun stiffened and tried to keep his eyes on the road, but his concentration was slowly slipping away and peeked through the rear view mirror just for a sec… the second turned to a minute and didn't notice that he was unconsciously changing lanes and swerving, until a van honked bringing him back to reality and grabbing control of the wheel. After Cagalli finished, she returned slowly at the passenger seat provoking Athrun to touch her butt as she wiggled it again beside him purposely then put on her seat belt.

"Had a nice peek?" Cagalli smirked at the red Athrun. She laughed. "So much for controlled hormones…" she continued to laugh for around 2 minutes. There was an awkward silence through the journey and she was getting bored, she looked at the vehicle's console and saw that the car was almost on empty.

"I think you need to-…" Cagalli didn't finish the sentence as she saw that he was pulling over in a gas station.

"You were saying?" Athrun feigned ignorance and grinned inwardly.

"I said I think you need to control your hormones a bit better" Cagalli smirked as she got out of the car.

"That is not funny… really!" Athrun got out as well and instructed one of the gasoline boys to tend to his car after handing a few bucks. After a few minutes, Athrun got back in the car and waited at the grille parking for Cagalli who was buying "supplies" Cagalli then came out with three bags full of whatever she bought.

"Pop the trunk" She said a bit tiredly as she carried the three heavy bags to the back of the car. As Athrun pulled the lever for the Trunk inside the car, he got out and helped her.

"Why not buy the whole store while you're at it" Athrun looked at the bags full of food.

"I almost did…" Cagalli said out loud as she entered the car. Athrun followed and entered his side and buckled up.

"You sure you bought everything you need?" Athrun asked teasingly.

"Drive" Cagalli replied wryly. Athrun smirked and pulled out the expressway again easily catching up with the vehicles around a hundred kilometers per hour.

"So… you haven't answered my question awhile ago…" Cagalli remembered as she munched on some potato chips.

"What question?" Athrun tried to avoid the topic checking his sidemirrors to change lane again.

"You know… why you suddenly let me in your car." Cagalli stated.

"Actually you just hopped in if you would quite remember" Athrun smirked as he turned on the signal light to change lane again.

"Yadah yadah yadah… forget about that.. besides.. you could have easily left me at least two times already… back at the ATM and at the Gasoline staton… and yet you didn't." Cagalli rested her chin on her hand by the window.

"Hey… first… I can't just leave you by that secluded ATM machine… someone might kidnap you or something… and same thing at the gas station… I find it hard to trust you on your own" Athrun shrugged as he sped in the middle of two trailers.

"And since when did you start caring about me…?" Cagalli inquired raising an eyebrow looking at her leaning by the door.

"About an hour ago…" Athrun chuckled as he overtakes another car.

"So basically you'll be caring for any woman who hops in your car?" Cagalli asked again.

"Yeah, basically that's it" Athrun replied satisfying her. Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Men… can't understand them…" Cagalli muttered rolling her eyes once again annoyed.

"Women… can't live without men…" Athrun muttered a bit loud for her to hear.

"HEY! NOT TRUE!" Cagalli countered.

"Then why ask for my help then?" Athun smirked.

"FINE!" Cagalli snorted and opened the door of the speeding car. Athrun in shock suddenly stepped on the brakes. Cagalli was about to jump out and Athrun grabbed her arms with his right hand as his left kept control of the car with his foot flooring the brakes. He pulled her back to him as the car halted with other motorists honking loud and swerving to evade them. Cagalli ended up by Athrun's embrace.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Athrun screamed and saw Cagalli crying. He softened up and soothed her back.

"I'm sorry…" Athrun tried to console her as she sobbed. After feeling good in his embrace for around 5 minutes, she pulled away and silently put on her seatbelt after closing the door. Athrun just stared at her and at the click of her seatbelt, he snapped back to reality and started the car back and went with the traffic flow again. They exited the expressway and entered a two way double-laned road heading for Sendai. The silence was disturbing and neither was making a move to break the silence. After around 20 minutes, Athrun's phone rang… he pressed a button on his hands-free and answered.

"Yep… Kira!… yeah… I'm heading to Sendai…oh…" Athrun kept on talking with his childhood friend. Cagalli's eyes widened on the other hand at the mention of the name 'Kira'

After the call ended… they kept silent again… and then

3

2

1

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW KIRA!" They both exploded.

**Back at the phone conversation…**

"_Yep…" Athrun answered._

"_Hey buddy… how's it going?" Kira said on the other line._

" _Kira!" Athrun exclaimed._

"_Long time no talk" Kira chuckled_

"_Yeah" Athrun smiled._

"_Where are you know?" Kira inquired_

"_I'm heading to Sendai" Athrun answered as he overtaked a car._

"_Lacus wants to know if you're fine… you know her…always worried about you and me" Kira laughed._

"_I'm fine…" Athrun replied._

"_Travelling alone again?" _

"_No…"_

"_I see… I think my sis told me that she was heading to Sendai too" Kira thought all of a sudden _

"_Oh… is your sister there?" Athrun asked._

"_I can't tell… I dunno where she is right now" Kira replied._

"_I can't say I'd meet her… plus I'm with a girl I met in Tokyo… her name's Cagalli…" Athrun informed him._

"_CAGALLI YOU SAY! THAT MIGHT BE MY SISTER!" Kira screamed at the phone as Athrun pulled the receiver away from his poor ear._

"_WHAT!" Athrun screamed back scaring Cagalli all of the sudden. Athrun then handed the phone over to Cagalli._

"_Yes it's me bro…" Cagalli said_

"_Well take care of my best buddy while he's in your hands… I can tell he likes you already…" Kira laughed at the other line. _

"_Oh shut up… it's not as if it isn't mutual" With that Cagalli ended the call and threw the phone back at Athrun's lap._

**Back at the two…**

"WOW! A FESTIVAL WITH A CARNIVAL!" Cagalli squealed like a kid as the car was still running headed to Sendai. "Can we stop over please? please? please?" Cagalli whined as she kept her gaze at the carnival. He chuckled at her childishness and gave in as he turned on the signal as he pulls over to the side and off the highway. He slowed down as they neared the parking area and parallel parked with some other vehicles.

"You're paying for the entrance okay?" Athrun smirked as he got down.

"Su-WHAT! WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN ARE YOU!" Cagalli puts her hands by her waist raising an eyebrow at him slamming the door.

"WATCH IT! This is a priced vehicle!" Athrun looked disbelievingly at her as he touched the car.

"It's a freakin' rental!" She snapped as she glared at the blue haired man.

"Anyways… you're the one who insisted we stop over, so it's the least you could do" He smiled cutely at her. She felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment seeing how nice that smile looked before her eyes.

"Stop that" She whispered to herself but was not left unnoticed by the other person.

"Stop what? This?" He smiled flirtatiously now as he went to her side offering his arm for her to reach and cling on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cagalli changed the topic as she perked a brow at him in a questioning manner shifting her weight to her left leg as she put her right hand by her waist. "This is unexpected you being a gentleman to moi" she then smirked.

"Idiot… look at the cars there" He pointed about 10 cars away from them. "Japanese Yakuza… I suggest you stick with me so you won't be asked by those creeps" He defended himself.

"Riiiight, you just want to make people seem we're a couple" Cagalli continued to smirk.

"Think what you want… well?" Athrun shrugged as he stood there in the same position waiting for her to accept.

"Fine… but it's because of these Yakuza okay?" Cagalli grinned.

"Riiight…" Athrun smirked as they walked inside to pay something when something unexpected happened…

**-TBC-TBC-_Advanced Happy Valentines!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
**_English Production Staff:  
_Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation, Hero Channel c/o Creative Productions Incorporated  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Inc.  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBER)**


End file.
